Drifting
performing a drift.]] Drifting is the core aspect of Ridge Racer ''series, allowing for quicker cornering through the course. In most games, there are two possible techniques for drifting, either by laying on the brakes or letting off the accelerator. Technically speaking, drifting is the art of deliberately losing grip of the car's rear end, but keeping it under control, with style. Ridge Racer The original ''Ridge Racer first introduced the drifting mechanics. Players will slide around a corner using the aforementioned techniques. Ridge Racer Revolution The drifting physics is revised in this title, as players may lose more speed if they slide than in the previous installment. Rage Racer Rage Racer ''saw the revision of the drifting physics, this time by introducing changeable tires. Fitting grippier tires make the car harder to slide but makes for good ordinary cornering, while fitting drift tires does the opposite. Also, if the player drifted in the wrong tires or does it for too long, the player may lose a lot of speed. Ridge Racer Type 4 ''Ridge Racer Type 4 ''introduced two types of cars: drift and grip. Drift-type cars will slide if a player lays off the gas button, while grip-type cars will cling around a corner if a player does the same thing, making each car have to be handled differently. Ridge Racer V The drift/grip divisions continue this time, but this time it depends on their handling stats. For example, a front-engine, rear wheel drive Kamata Fiera (or Fiaro in-game) is more controllable during slides than a mid-engine, rear wheel drive Rivelta Solare due to the former having better handling stat. Ridge Racer (PSP) and Ridge Racer 2 (PSP) The PSP titles saw the introduction of three basic drift types: Dynamic, Standard, and Mild, with an extra Special type for Special Machines. Each types have their own traits: *Dynamic-type vehicles are easier to slide and may slide at a high speed but require more effort to control, as players may spin out if they didn't properly control the drifts. *Standard-type vehicles give the balance of speed and control. *Mild-type vehicles are easier to control, at the expense of sliding angle and speed. In these titles, nitrous booster is introduced, and drifting is used to charge the nitrous boosters. Special Machines have a unique drift type, labeled as "Special" (abbreviated as "SPL") in-game. Ridge Racer 6 and 7 ''Ridge Racer 6 ''and ''7 ''saw the revisions of drifting physics from the PSP titles. Players can now do what's called "Ultimate Charge", which is a method of drifting using the residual speed from nitrous boost(s) to charge the nitrous booster, enabling the car's nitrous to be charged quicker than normal. In ''Ridge Racer 7, players may also alter their car's drifting abilities by installing tires and suspensions upgrade. Note that Complete Machines or Special Machines cannot be altered in any way. Ridge Racer Slipstream Ridge Racer Slipstream's ''drift mechanics is revised by the introduction of lateral acceleration stats and a graph that shows a car's drift ability. If the graph shows positive readings, then the car will have more dynamic drifts and vice versa. Just like in Ridge Racer 7, this trait can be altered through handling upgrades. The Ultimate Charge is also revised, as players have to drift ''during nitrous boost(s) to do it instead of using the residual speed from nitrous boost(s). Category:Ridge Racer Universe